Emirate of Lonen
The Emireate of Lonen was a client state of both the Perthic Caliphate and later the Dinamid Republic, comprised of Omerads and Auber and developing a strong agrarian state that supported emerging world empires until it revolted after the Castigation of Espios; it was finally disintegrated after being conquered by the Olivian Army in the late Fifth Era. Etymology The word lonen is a combination of the Orcish lo, meaning "united" or "single," and nen, the Orcish word for the River Eryx. Altogether, Lonen literally means, "united by the Nen river." This is in reference to the fact that Lonencourt (formerly D'æi'ra) is built upon a tributary to the Eryx River. History Broken Fetters Rebellions Breaking away from Dinam Sometime in the Third Era, circa 214 NCE, a number of slave revolts cost the early Dinamid Republic all of its southern Arcadian and Cascadian territory (with the notable exception of their political influence in Espios). Each of these revolts, dubbed the Broken Fetters Rebellions, replaced the city's authority figures with cohorts of the rebellion, and ensued thousands of executions of former patricians, as well as the theft of their property and the taking of their wives and families. Ultimately, all five Dinamid cities would fall into Omerad hands: Chella, Thagaste, Mephole, Netar, and Dæira (anglicized as Dayera). The tumultuous years that followed were instigated by conflicts within the cities, chiefly the Omerads expelling or executing all Dinamians occupying the cities. The violence was much the same in each city, with indiscriminate killings of any man assumed to be Dinamian, and the taking of their wives and children as slaves. Kaiser Lupo Sirsus, enraged, withdrew all Dinamid legions from Arcadia, mustered a siege force of at least 40 catapaults, and had them rendezvous outside of the largest of the now-Omerad cities, Dayera. However, the siege of Dayera lasted mere weeks before the legions were routed in 213 NCE. The cities were already lost in the eyes of the Senate. Syphepex becomes emir of Lonen In the former Dinamid townships, freed slaves vied for power and organized into loose tribes until an Omerad magician, Syphepex, managed to secure a position as bolyer, an Orcish word that translates as "lord", and became the undisputed master of Dayera at the beginning of 212 NCE. Dayera bandits plundered multiple Perthic trade routes and began to cripple the already hemorrhaging caliphate. Some sources believe that the caliph Haslen the Proud learned of Syphepex around this time, by finding a bag of bronze coins minted with the bandit king's face and name. However, it is also just as likely that Syphepex sent an envoy to Perepolis to make himself known to the caliph and organize a summit. The caliph sent an Omerad messenger to parley with the bolyer ''after he learned Thagaste was under his control in addition to Dayera. In response, Syphepex himself traveled to Perepolis to meet with Haslen the Proud. Both were currently faced with existential threats: Syphepex knew his rule would be short-lived if he did not organize Dayera into a proper government and protect himself from usurpers. Haslen the Proud also recognized that the proximity of the Omerads to his economically hobbled and poorly defended caliphate was going to be the end of the Perths. The two rulers signed, in blood, the Pact of Lonencourt: the Perths would govern the Omerads as an emirate called Lonen, making Syphepex an emir and helping him to besiege the remaining unincorporated townships. In return, Syphepex would uphold his position as an emir, and utilize the Lonen military for the interests of the Perthic caliphate. By 210 NCE, the Lonen emirate was in control of all five cities that revolted. First Perthic War Because of the transgressions of Perth against Dinam, the Republic declared war on the Caliphate and the two great civilizations came to blows in the Tomyrian Sea in many naval conflicts. The caliph, in exchange for their navy, had Syphepex invade Cisteria and asked for a lieutenant to dispatch for a diplomatic mission to ''Madelia, a rebellious state of Dinam. Syphepex was hesitant to send a sizable army to Dinam so soon when the armies had not been crushed, but the promise of spoils of Prace occupied him. He sent one of his two most trusted lords, Narginon, to lead 26,000 Lonenites into Madelia to bring a military presence to the region. Category:Civilizations